The Measure of the Room
by Amara25
Summary: The Harry Potter Marauders Era Prequel I really want. Starting from the time they are 16, till that fateful Halloween night. Focus is on Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, Peter, and Snape. A little bit of Narcissa and Regulus too. Please R and R. will try to be as canon compliant as I can.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Sirius_

The dog sits at the edge of the meadow, undisturbed by the little fall of rain. This fact may well clue you in to the fact that this is no ordinary dog. Sleek, black and clearly pedigreed, he sits back on his haunches and observes the stone cottage that sits just beyond the meadow. It is, for all intents and purposes, his home. And yet, today, he wonders if he dares to go in. Crossing that threshold will mean a complete farewell to everything he thought he was supposed to be. He looked down at his front paws and noted the slight singeing of the fur on his left one. The decision had already been made. Gracefully, he crosses the meadow, and goes round to the back of the cottage. As a human he slips in to the little family kitchen.

"Gracious, Master Sirius, you is giving me a fright. And so filthy! Wipe your feet before you track anymore mud into my clean kitchen." Hepzy, the elf and de facto mistress of the house whipped him with her dish cloth and remonstrated loudly.

Sirius heard a guffaw, followed by a large tousled head of hair. "You dog, Padfoot, how dare you ruin Hepzy's kitchen? What are you here for, demanding dinner? Hepzy give him nothing but vegetable broth."

"Shut up _Jimmy._ Is your father here? Good, I need to speak with him." Tugging at James' hair on his way, Sirius strode through the cottage and up the stairs to Fleamont Potter's cosy study.

"Oi, what's the meaning of this Padfoot, you can't just barge in to my father's study without telling me what you're here for", complained James following close behind.

Fleamont, grey, dignified and crouching by his fireplace turned at the ruckus.

"James, my boy, I think you need to leave us alone. Don't worry we will all have to speak about this at dinner. Would you call your mother for me? Sit down Sirius."

Sirius sank down on the little sofa. "I don't have to tell you why I'm here."

Fleamont laughed. "When the heir to the house of Black rejects his family and his wealth and his title…..well the Floo Network has been busy. Not to mention that your mother immediately fire-called Euphemia to blame her for all the Muggle loving nonsense we've poured into your head. I dare say the carpet in our bedroom is about as burnt as those knuckles of yours. Come here."

Fleamont gently took Sirius's left hand and began chanting over it, moving his wand in circles. Sirius felt a cooling sensation and the skin on his hand began to look like it only had a week old burn. Looking at it, Sirius burst into tears.

"I'm sorry sir, I couldn't stay there any more. Yesterday…yesterday _he_ came to dinner. I couldn't stay another minute, sir."

"So the Blacks have allied themselves with this New Wizarding Movement have they? Walburga was always a very stupid woman", said Euphemia Potter as she came into the room softly, closing the door behind her. Her son, stood outside, huffing at this exclusion from the excitement.

"You mustn't blame Mother entirely, Malfoy brought _him_. They were so unctuous, so flattering of her, and of Father too. You should have seen Bella, she was transfixed, and so was that idiot Regulus."

Fleamont scratched his chin with his wand. "Yes, Riddle is worryingly seductive, especially when he tells you what you want to hear."

Euphemia dropped a kiss on Sirius' forehead. "Welcome to the burnt side of the family, dear. Your grandmother burned me off the tapestry when I brought Fleamont home. Oh, the dreaded Potters! Marrying a Muggle lover! Not even of the Seven Holy Wizarding tribes! Monty, have you spoken to Albus?"

"Yes, he's on his way."

The fireplace swirled green and set out sparks and, within moments, Professors Dumbledore and McGonnagall were dusting off soot onto the well-worn green carpet.

Seeing his head of house, Sirius looked a little wary.

"There's nothing to be wary of, my dear.", said Euphemia fondly. "Given the gravity of the situation, the power of your family and the err.. well, frankly the fact that my beloved cousin, your mother, is more than a little unhinged, it is necessary to take some precautions."

"Now, Mr. Black, I take it you expect the Potters to care for you? Until your age of maturity? Oh what in Circe is this?", cried Professor McGonnagall as the fireplace erupted again.

A wizard in Muggle clothes, leather jacket, biker gear, stumbled out of the fire.

"Uncle Alphard!"

"Sirius you brilliant boy! I've never seen your mother so non-plussed. She almost burned down the East Wing! Come back, let's get Cygnus pissed off too. Maybe he'll end up burning that Malfoy bastard."

"Alphard Black you are drunk and disgraceful. Should a man of your age be wearing….the skin of a cow?" Professor McGonagall looked as if she'd caught Mr. Filch kissing his cat.

" Lighten up Minnie, you were more fun in school. Besides, I'm not drunk enough yet! I've been waiting 70 years for someone to tell that old crone off. Listen my boy, I just changed my will. It's all yours, all yours!"

Fleamont diplomatically summoned a house elf and had Alphard taken away to be sobered up.

"Mr. Black, returning to the main focus here. Is it your wish to be formally taken under the protection of Mr and Mrs Potter?"asked Dumbledore, speaking for the first time.

Sirius looked up hesitantly, realising he had just walked in, he had assumed….

"Of course we will take care of you my boy, you are our son in all but name!" declared Fleamont.

"But as your mother is…. A few bats short…. The Professors are here to …make this a bit more formal.", said Euphemia, placing her hand on Sirius' head.

"Mr. Black if it is your wish to make the Potters your formal guardians, I will perform the binding here and now, and Professor McGonnagall will formalise the register for Hogwarts and the Ministry. It is ,as Euphemia suggests, imperative for you to have a formal protector until you come of age."

Sirius nodded and knelt down slowly. Fleamont and Euphemia placed their hands upon his head, and, at an incantation that Sirius couldn't decipher (it was Runic), a blue glow arose over his head. It shrunk into two points and each point settled itself, like a snowflake on his new guardians.

"Sirius, dear, go talk to James. Tell him what has happened, and have Hepzy fix you both a Butterbeer. We need to discuss some details."

After Sirius has left, Dumbledore strokes his beard gravely. "Riddle grows more powerful, the Blacks are wealthy allies. It is, perhaps, time to bring forward my own plans."

"What are these plans, Albus?" asked Fleamont.

"You will know in due course. For now, Minerva and I must head to the Ministry. One thing, are you sure about the boy? He has….a reckless streak. "

"We trust him. As long as he's under our protection, nothing will go wrong for Sirius.", vowed Euphemia.

Xx

Sirius did not sleep that night. His body pinged from the adrenaline of the day, from the worry of his decision. He'd left Regulus behind, and the thought ached at him. Needing air, he swung himself out onto the roof of the cottage.

He was immediately ensconced by three black figures.

"Finally! Oh Siri, we've been waiting ages. Bella 's been doing dark magic so the Potter wards wouldn't let us in! Oh Siri!". A bundle of blonde hair hugged him and started weeping into his neck.

"Narcissa, control yourself. I only came to see what the blood traitor had to say for himself." Bellatrix Lestrange stared at her cousin, her wide eyes furious and almost mad.

"Quiet Bella, Sirius come back, so you don't agree with us, but we can be friends, can't we? I'm getting married next year, you have to be there."

"Not if you're still marrying Malfoy."

Narcissa looked away, hurt. Sirius was her favourite cousin.

"Leave him Cissy. He's as bad as a Muggle, I can smell filth on him. Let's go. But, Sirius, cousin dear, _I_ won't forget the shame you have brought to the house of Black! My master was most disappointed in me."

"Your Master is a bastard. An evil w-"

Bellatrix whipped out her wand and left a bright red gash on his cheek. Snickering, she Disapparated.

"I'll miss you Sirius. No more Andy, no more you. "

"Console yourself with your fiancé, Narcissa. You made your choice, I made mine."

Narcissa stopped weeping and a cold mask came down over her face. She gestured at her other companion. "Then let's go Reg."

Regulus Black, his eyes heavy with emotion looked long at hard at his brother.

"Reg, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." And with that, the two Blacks dissaparted, leaving their former heir alone in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lily_

A cool wind ruffled the back of her hair, and a playful little wave sloshed at her feet. Smiling, Lily looked out over the Great Lake, enjoying the calm and quiet of the outdoors. A raucous beginning of term party was already underway in the Gryffindor common room, and , the moment she saw Potter down a Butterbeer and head her way, she knew it was time to make her excuses and slip downstairs for some quiet.

She leaned against the alder tree. Sixth year! She couldn't believe she was now one of those distinguished NEWT students. Soon, the adult wizarding world with all it's delights and challenges, and the fear of You-Know-Who awaited her. Fear was now an omnipresent part of their reality.

She was glad she had passed her OWLS well enough to qualify for the NEWT Healer subjects. At the very least, "Healer" was something she could translate for her parents easily. "A doctor, darling! Why that's wonderful. Just like your Granddad, he'd have been so pleased."

More than this, with a war looming, what other profession could she really aspire to than that of Healer?

A dark figure from across the lake caught her attention. She didn't need a _lumos_ to know who it was. Until this year, she and Severus would always meet at the Lake after the Welcome Feast, to share their timetables and talk about the year to come. Now, within just a few months, so much had changed.

The dark figure raised his wand and sent out a soft light. It twirled for a moment before it became a glowing white lily.

She shook her head and got up. She had already forgiven enough, and, less than two hours ago she had seen him deep in conversation with that vile Mulciber.

_Mudblood._ How could she ever unhear that?

Wrapping her scarf against the rising wind, she turned and went back inside the castle. After she divested herself of her cloak and scarf, she waited in the Great Hall for her prefect partner.

"Am I late? I'm so sorry, Sirius was trying to start up a sing-a-long and wouldn't let me go till I'd sung a chorus of A Wizard's Staff has a Knob on the End." Remus brushed his unruly sandy hair our of his eyes and smiled apologetically.

"It's all right. I was early."

As they began their round, Remus nodded with understanding. "A James and Sirius party can get pretty loud. And they wouldn't listen to a word I said. I saw McGonnagall going in just as I left."

"Gah. That means we'll get a ticking off in the morning."

"Don't worry. That honour will go to Shacklebolt, he's still the senior most Gryff prefect. Next year, you'll be in for it."

"Let's not say that. With any luck, it could be you in the hot seat."

"Nah, Sirius will ruin my reputation this year, he has sworn it."

The processed quietly down the corridor for a while, stopping only to shoo two amorous students who were taking wild advantage of an empty classroom.

"Are you all sorted for your subjects this year?", she asked. She and Remus had been study partners for Charms and Transfiguration and she'd yet to hear of his grades.

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

He blushed. "Straight O's. I could….do anything really."

"You've never told me what you want to do."

"I rarely think of the future as a possibility."

She wondered if she could press him on that, but he seemed to close down a little.

"I qualified for Healer NEWTS. Means lots of labs after dinner, but I'm so excited. I was reading up on Diagnostics on the train."

"That's wonderful news, Lily. I'm so glad to hear that. Healer Evans!"

"haha, wouldn't have been able to pass Transfiguration as well if it hadn't been for you, _Professor_ Lupin. You really should teach you know."

"Let's see where the wind takes me, shall we. Oh Merlin, Sirius you animal."

They'd rounded a corner and found Sirius Black, in the enthusiastic embrace of two blonde fifth years.

"Back to the common room, or do you want detention?"

"Lighten up, Evans", laughed Sirius, pecking her quickly on the cheek.

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

"You wouldn't."

"I just did."

"Moony, do something."

Remus shrugged. "Sorry Siri. Just go, won't you?"

"Nerds", said Sirius, as he wrapped his arms around his blondes and strolled off.

"Tell me again why someone as decent as you is friends with them?"

"Ah, James and Sirius are just all bombast. They're both awfully clever you know…. And terribly loyal. Besides, you've had your own odd friends."

Lily bit her lip. "Sev showed me the wizarding world. And he is awfully clever, and so interesting. We'd while away the hours talking about the possibilities of magic. Things aren't pleasant for him at home, and, up until last term, he really wasn't all that bad. He was a good friend."

"James and Sirius have been so kind to me, when they didn't have to be. You should give James a chance, he's really not swayed in his affection for you."

"Celibate and pining for me?"

"I didn't say he was a saint. But no one else has meant anything to him. And I can guarantee that he's really a good egg once you get to know him."

"He's just so…. In my face."

"That's James. He's had so much love, he just…. Expects it."

"So he _is _ an arrogant toe-rag."

"But a faithful, kind and very decent one."

"you know, Remus, you and I get along so well and yet you've never…."

"Asked you to Madame Puddifoots?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Well aside from the fact that Potter would hang me from the Whomping Willow, like I said, I don't think in possibilities."

"That's so sad, Remus. I count you as one of my closest friends."

"Then take my advice and give James a chance."

Lily laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well, maybe I will, and maybe I will."

Rolling his eyes, Remus led them back up to the common room.


	3. Chapter 3

_I will be moving through the terms fairly quickly so that I can get to their post-Hog life. Thanks for your reviews!_

**Chapter Three**

_Severus_

The Slytherin common room at Halloween resembled a wealthy Victorian funeral. Black drapery hung everywhere and a mournful piano played in the corner. Students grouped in twos or threes, sipping wine or Butterbeer. Not here the raucous singalongs of the Gryffindor common room or the endless pub quiz type events of the Ravenclaws. Slytherin socializing closely mirrored the drawing rooms of rich pureblood houses. It was snob, or be snubbed.

Severus slipped in quietly. He'd snuck away from the feast and treated himself to a nice, quiet hour in the library deconstructing the intricacies of the _Draught of Living Death, _ adding new instructions to his already much scribbled over textbook. He wondered at the possibility of asking Slughorn if he could write a thesis on simulated deaths in Potion Making, and entirely absorbed in the finer points of such a proposal, barely noticed the hand waving at him from across the room. He dismissed the little flutter as an irritation and tried to wend his way up to his dormitory.

A whisper of silk and a rosy perfume overcame him. "Sirius, Lucius has been asking for you." Narcissa Black smiled at him softly and led him towards her fiancé.

Lucius stood up, all charms, smiles and flatteries. Severus nodded his head. "Lucius, didn't you leave school a few years ago?"

"What kind of fiancé doesn't visit his betrothed every fortnight? Narcissa and I have so much to plan. Sit, I brought wine."

Severus took a reluctant seat. "Preparations for the wedding going well, then?"

Narcissa smiled coldly. "It's several months away, Father promised I would be able to graduate first. Lucius isn't only here to discuss paper doilies."

Severus amused himself by noticing the tiny flare of anger that Lucius directed at Narcissa. She rolled her eyes and moved away to speak to one of the Parkinson girls. Lucius turned his attention back to Severus.

"Professor Slughorn still keeps in touch, you know. He's a very keen correspondent with students of his who have gone on to high positions at the Ministry, proud of their achievements, you see."

Severus sipped his wine before he said, "I thought your position within the department of Financial Regulation was one you inherited from your late father?"

"No no, well, not entirely, the position can go to anyone within seven particular wizarding families. You have to prove your….tenacity. It is a joy to serve at the Ministry, you know. One could simply choose a life of idleness, but I believe in public service."

_And gathering influence_, added Severus to himself. He made no comment but continued to sample the – he had to admit- exemplary wine.

Lucius continued, "I bring up Slughorn for a particular reason. He tells me that your potion-making are over and above the abilities of a NEWT student, indeed, perhaps surpassing his own, and that your Defense marks are only bested by one other student in your year. You are to be congratulated."

"Thank you."

"Talent like that makes you a very promising candidate for certain post-Hogwarts opportunities I could open for you."

"I am not interested in a position at the Ministry, I'm hoping to apprentice as a Potion Master after Hogwarts."

Lucius poured out more wine. "Ah, but this isn't some doddery Ministry job. Something with far more scope- and you could join us once you've apprenticed."

"Us?"

Lucius moved a little closer and dropped his voice. Severus suddenly understood the turn the conversation was taking. "I know you have already heard of a certain wizard, a powerful one? Don't be scared of the rumours that circulate. He is a visionary, he's going to build a better, a stronger, a purer wizarding world. I've told him all about you and he's so keen to meet with you."

Severus looked away. He thought of Lily and her unforgiving eyes.

"Severus? I came to Hogwarts especially to speak with you and young Regulus. The Dark Lord would place you in his most intimate circles. You will have power to really change the way things are. I know things at Hogwarts have not always been easy for you. But you are part of the Prince dynasty, are you not? Don't you think that in your post-Hogwarts career you should embrace your heritage?"

Green, angry eyes.

"I don't think it's for me, Lucius. Besides, Grandfather disowned my mother when she married a Muggle. There is no Princely heritage for me. "

Lucius pursed his lips. "I will not give up, and neither will the Dark Lord. Will you, perhaps think about it?"

"I can promise that." Severus rose and fled to his dormitory, leaving Lucius to move on to his next recruit.

He woke with his head on his potions textbook and his mind full of _ her. _ Specifically her anger. He washed and readied himself and ran down to breakfast, intending on eating before the rest of the house came down. The day after Halloween was a perfect time to have a quiet breakfast as many others would be nursing sweetie or alcoholic hangovers. A few staff members and about three or four students were present in the hall. One of them, he noticed with a gasp, was his Lily. She was one of two students at the Gryffindor table. She nibbled on a slice of toast whilst perusing what he knew to be a Muggle historical novel.

Haltingly, he went up to her. "Lily. How are you?"

She closed her book and sighed. "Please don't do this Sev. I wrote to you over the summer, I explained…."

"I really miss you. I miss our friendship."

"You have new friends now, Sev. Go to them. Please leave me alone. "

"Just give me another chance."

He felt a wand at his back. "I believe the lady told you to….piss off, Snivellus."

Severus turned, his teeth gritted. There they were, the insufferable Marauders. Potter had his wand raised, and a cocky grin on his face.

"Actually I told him to leave me alone. _You_ can piss off Potter, this is my personal situation", said Lily slamming her book closed.

"I'm just trying to help you out Evans."

"Lily, please…"

Lily looked between the two of them. "Both of you, leave me alone." She picked up her bag, her book and her toast and huffed out of the hall.

"You're a menace, Potter." Turning on his hell Severus stalked away. Suddenly, a stinging sensation hit his ankle and he fell to the ground. He heard laughter, and Lupin saying "that's bang out of order, Sirius". Lupin rushed to help him. Ignoring him, and the pain, Severus stood up and went back to the safety of the library.


End file.
